


Spinel gets adopted by the B Team

by Angie_AshF3rn



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie_AshF3rn/pseuds/Angie_AshF3rn
Summary: Yeah self explanatory. The diamonds are genuine assholes, and bismuth forces lapis and peridot to sign some metaphorical adoption papers :)
Relationships: Bismuth & Lapis Lazuli & Peridot & Spinel & Steven Universe, Bismuth & Lapis Lazuli & Peridot (Steven Universe), Crystal Gems & Steven Universe
Kudos: 5





	Spinel gets adopted by the B Team

Things with the diamonds hadn’t gone so well for Spinel rather than she hoped, they only wanted her when they ‘needed her,’ is what they said, until the day came that Spinel couldn’t take it anymore.

She snuck out once, easier done than said, because the diamonds rarely ever talked to her. It was a breeze, as one would say. She hopped onto the warp, only having two options. The Garden, or Steven. She chose option two, because she ultimately refused to go to The Garden. He warp pad activated. She took a deep breath and stepped off. What would they say? Chase her off? The thoughts scared her, they would do that, would they?

She peeked inside Steven’s room, oh right, it was day, he wouldn’t be there. She then turned to the stairs. She didn’t really understand if the others would accept her, without Steven being there. They were better than that, right?

As she gently stepped down the stairs, she peeked across the corner, to see a large russian blue gem with rainbow hair. Beside her was a tall, lithe blue gem. She could hear another gem, probably very small and behind the russian blue gem, as she couldn’t see them. She remembered these three but never spoke to them at all before. She had only seen them once and that was at the injector scene. She took a deep breath, then jolted up. ‘Oh FUCKKK that was loud.’

The russian blue gem perked up and looked towards the staircase. “Hey, tiny! Welcome back to earth!” She hopped up.

“Err… hi..?” She squinted, wishing she could just dissipate her form right here, right now, but noooo, she had to deal with this mess apparently.

A small green gem was revealed as the large gem stood up. ‘Oh, that’s who I heard.’

The blue gem stayed quiet, but gave her a suspicious look. ‘Called it.’ She huffed, staring at the blue gem. She then quickly turned her gaze away from Spinel and towards the green gem, the two of them exchanging looks, towards her, then towards the green gem, back and forth.

“So, what brings you here?” The green gem started, breaking the silence.

“Uh,,, well,, to put it in small terms, the diamonds are assholes.” She purred out the word, happy to get it off her chest and expose the jerks they are.

“Wow, I knew that already but damn, I thought they changed.” The large gem started, then glancing at the blue gem. “Well, you could always go to Little Homeworld with us!” She offered.

The blue and green gems, in unison, gave the russian blue gem ‘what the fuck is wrong with you?!’ looks.

“we never really ever got your name.” The blue gem coldly spoke out.

“Uh… s-spinel..?”

“Wow, haven’t heard of that kind of gem in a long time!” Bismuth exclaimed. “I think they were discontinued during Era 2, since homeworld ran out of resources.”

“Y-yeah, I never really knew any gem of my kind….” she huffed.

“Well, my name is bismuth.” Bismuth nodded. She pointed to the blue gem. “This is Lapis, and that’s peridot.” She then pointed towards the green gem in the background. Peridot gave her a glance of disapproval, but stayed quiet. 

“Uh… hi.” Spinel awkwardly responded.

Lapis nodded, as if to also say hi. Peridot awkwardly waved. Spinel started feeling unwelcomed by the two, being as oblivious as she is.

“So how about it, tiny? Wanna come to Little Homeworld with us?” Bismuth asked again.

Spinel liked the nickname. “Uh… I’ll… check it out I guess..”

“Great!” Bismuth nodded. “To the warp, then!”


End file.
